disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Padsquad2010/Leaderboard
This is the Disney Crossy Road Wiki leaderboard Post a comment with a screenshot of your score. It will be added here. Comments can be here or the community page. Aladdin 1. 1171 - W!llsworld 2. 1116 - Ultimer 3. 1058 - Willgie 4. 970 - Wutupyo 5. 864 - Padsquad2010 6. 807 - Emma.disney 7. 770 - Pixar1986 8. 762 - Anotherrav 9. 739 - Clungstrum 10. 736 - Dgpsox44 Alice Through The Looking Glass 1. 3097 - W!llsworld 2. 2055 - Pixar1986 3. 1672 - Anotherrav 4. 1229 - Padsquad2010 5. 1139 - DCRlover17 6. 1056 - Ryan3896 7. 644 - Emma.disney 8. 565 - Robsquad1234 9. 490 - Hidden.monster 10. 447 - EricSonic Beauty and the Beast 1. 1709 - W!llsworld 2. 1689 - Pineboy 3. 1391 - Padsquad2010 4. 1273 - Anotherrav 5. 1139 - Wutupyo 6. 1003 - Ryan3896 7. 988 - Emma.disney 8. 988 - Willgie 9. 970 - ToyStory1995 10. 907 - Pixar1986 Big Hero 6 1. 1138 - Pineboy 2. 1135 - W!llsworld 3. 586 - Ultimer 4. 578 - Pixar1986 5. 488 - Padsquad2010 6. 483 - Beedawgthegreat 7. 456 - Ryan3896 8. 417 - Willgie 9. 382 - Rubydragon55 10. 356 - Robsquad1234 Cars 1. 10848 - Emma.disney 2. 5019 - W!llsworld 3. 3649 - Alperando 4. 3186 - Ginging99 5. 3180 - Pixar1986 6. 2859 - Masterkoopa627 7. 2792 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 8. 1648 - Wutupyo 9. 1557 - Padsquad2010 10. 1501 - HBDCR9 DuckTales 1. 942 - Ginging99 2. 907 - W!llsworld 3. 522 - Emma.disney 4. 430 - Padsquad2010 5. 412 - Rubydragon55 6. 197 - Kodiak993 7. 8. 9. 10. Finding Dory 1. 4215 - W!llsworld 2. 2494 - Rubydragon55 3. 2447 - Pixar1986 4. 2157 - Padsquad2010 5. 1445 - HBDCR9 6. 1085 - Ryan3896 7. 1008 - EricSonic 8. 964 - Robsquad1234 9. 226 - Beedawgthegreat 10. Haunted Mansion 1. 910 - Ginging99 2. 848 - W!llsworld 3. 616 - Padsquad2010 4. 497 - Pixar1986 5. 470 - Ryan3896 6. 318 - EricSonic 7. 236 - BlueShiftGD 8. 232 - Robsquad1234 9. 10. Inside Out 1. 10033 - W!llsworld 2. 6016 - Ginging99 3. 5887 - Padsquad2010 4. 5879 - Bob Morcy 5. 5612 - Willgie 6. 4600 - Rubydragon55 7. 3887 - Pixar1986 8. 3286 - Ryan3896 9. 2383 - Hidden.monster 10. 2001 - Thediamondtree Lilo & Stitch 1. 1374 - W!llsworld 2. 810 - Padsquad2010 3. 642 - Pixar1986 4. 619 - Anotherrav 5. 574 - Ryan3896 6. 562 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 7. 543 - Rubydragon55 8. 534 - Jurre313 9. 466 - Emma.disney 10. 462 - Willgie Mickey Mouse and Friends 1. 1091 - Ginging99 2. 1050 - W!llsworld 3. 921 - Gogobell 4. 780 - Padsquad2010 5. 762 - Alperando 6. 584 - Pixar1986 7. 563 - Torsita01 8. 500 - Robsquad1234 9. 360 - Ryan3896 10. 326 - Rubydragon55 Moana 1. 1396 - W!llsworld 2. 889 - Pixar1986 3. 752 - Padsquad2010 4. 748 - Ultimer 5. 648 - Anotherrav 6. 608 - Ryan3896 7. 597 - Rubydragon55 8. 520 - Thediamondtree 9. 516 - Saddlepub 10. 483 - CHEWBACCA 109 Monsters, Inc. 1. 814 - W!llsworld 2. 750 - Pixar1986 3. 356 - Ryan3896 4. 350 - Padsquad2010 5. 323 - Anotherrav 6. 260 - EricSonic 7. 237 - Rubydragon55 8. 224 - Robsquad1234 9. 112 - Beedawgthegreat 10. Mulan 1. 1018 - W!llsworld 2. 892 - Padsquad2010 3. 770 - Rubydragon55 4. 664 - Pixar1986 5. 632 - Willgie 6. 578 - Ryan3896 7. 464 - Ice Bear Phantom 8. 463 - Ultimer 9. 437 - Saddlepub 10. 425 - EricSonic Nightmare Before Christmas 1. 1162 - W!llsworld 2. 834 - Ginging99 3. 745 - Rubydragon55 4. 575 - Pixar1986 5. 560 - Ultimer 6. 542 - Padsquad2010 7. 505 - HBDCR9 8. 376 - Beedawgthegreat 9. 334 - Rockingorion 10. 324 - Ryan3896 Pirates of the Caribbean 1. 1479 - W!llsworld 2. 1283 - Pixar1986 3. 1179 - Saddlepub 4. 1137 - Ginging99 5. 1091 - Rubydragon55 6. 874 - Padsquad2010 7. 812 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 8. 632 - Willgie 9. 592 - Thediamondtree 10. 580 - Robsquad1234 Tangled 2. 695 - W!llsworld 2. 666 - Ginging99 3. 451 - Willgie 4. 368 - Pixar1986 5. 320 - Bob Morcy 6. 308 - Padsquad2010 7. 299 - HBDCR9 8. 264 - Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 9. 229 - Ryan3896 10. 212 - EricSonic The Incredibles 1. 1202 - W!llsworld 2. 1020 - Pineboy 3. 769 - Pixar1986 4. 568 - Padsquad2010 5. 513 - Ryan3896 6. 503 - Ultimer 7. 442 - EricSonic 8. 413 - Rubydragon55 9. 403 - HBDCR9 10. 323 - Hidden.monster The Jungle Book 1. 1163 - W!llsworld 2. 724 - Pixar1986 3. 616 - Padsquad2010 4. 590 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 5. 471 - Rubydragon55 6. 447 - Hidden.monster 7. 387 - HBDCR9 8. 346 - Robsquad1234 9. 323 - Ryan3896 10. 254 - EricSonic The Lion King 1. 939 - W!llsworld 2. 775 - Pixar1986 3. 716 - Ginging99 4. 554 - Rubydragon55 5. 535 - Ryan3896 6. 510 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 7. 418 - Padsquad2010 8. 353 - BlueShiftGD 9. 285 - Robsquad1234 10. 204 - Thediamondtree Toy Story 1. 1256 - W!llsworld 2. 1150 - Pineboy 3. 506 - Padsquad2010 4. 472 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 5. 394 - Pixar1986 6. 335 - Ryan3896 7. 329 - Rubydragon55 8. 268 - EricSonic 9. 244 - Robsquad1234 10. 129 - Beedawgthegreat Wreck-It Ralph 1. 112154 - W!llsworld 2. 110060 - Ginging99 3. 80200 - Bob Morcy 4. 72993 - Willgie 5. 63489 - Clungstrum 6. 57092 - Rubydragon55 7. 49506 - Emma.disney 8. 47790 - Anotherrav 9. 42238 - Pixar1986 10. 31534 - Padsquad2010 Zootopia 1. 854 - W!llsworld 2. 598 - Pixar1986 3. 563 - Padsquad2010 4. 351 - DisneyCrossyRoadFan! 5. 287 - CHEWBACCA 109 6. 259 - EricSonic 7. 235 - Ryan3896 8. 191 - Robsquad1234 9. 181 - Beedawgthegreat 10. 154 - Disneyy Category:Blog posts